X-rays are currently employed for the inspection of cargo containers, including motor vehicles, freight pallets, etc. Current technology, however, typically requires that some structure associated with the inspection system be disposed on either side of the inspected object. Thus, for example, a source of x-rays may be disposed distally with respect to the inspected object while a detection system disposed proximally to the inspected object characterizes the x-rays which have traversed the inspected object. In other modes of x-ray inspection, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,533, issued Sep. 18, 2001 and incorporated herein by reference, a source of penetrating radiation is mounted on a moveable bed which is driven by a stationary cargo container, while a boom extends either a detector or a beam stop to the distal side of the cargo container. Current technology, in summary, requires that the inspected objects or persons either be moved through an inspection system or interposed between a proximal examining component and a distal examining component, one including a source and the other including a detector.
An effective means, however, is desirable for non-intrusively examining personnel as well as the interior of vehicles, cargo containers, or other objects. In particular, with respect to cargo enclosures, it is desirable to detect the presence of people, potential contraband, threats, or other items of interest, without imposing the requirements and constraints of current systems. Combining such an examination with passive sensing of radioactive or fissile material would also be advantageous.